


Harsh Memories

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [19]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clyde is going through some shit, Gen, Guilt, Minor Character Death, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, descriptions of verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: A rough morning for Clyde leads to him looking out for emotional support and company.(Whumptober Day 19: Mourning Loved One)(Clyde and Kenny are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan & Kenny McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 5





	Harsh Memories

**Author's Note:**

> TW: descriptions of verbal abuse, guilt, minor character death

Clyde woke up the next morning with a sense of internal dread. He knew that today was going to be rough, and that he didn’t want to be alone. He actually wasn’t too sure why until he saw the date when he opened his phone.

Ah yes.

Today was the anniversary of his mother’s death.

No wonder he felt like shit.

He wanted to make sure someone was there for him, so he went to someone that he was sure would understand.

* * *

**Clyde**

Hey, Ken? Could you come to my house?

I’m having a rough day.

**Ken**

Oh, yeah.

Figured today was gonna be weird for you.

Want some breakfast from 7-11?

**Clyde**

Maybe just a coffee and a bag of Funyuns.

Don’t wanna be a strain.

**Ken**

You’re not a strain.

Be there in about 20?

* * *

Exactly 20 minutes later, Kenny showed up at Clyde’s front door with a large cup of coffee and a bag of Funyuns.

“Are you clear to have the day off?” She asked.

“Yeah. It’s… been a thing for the past 8 years, I guess. Why?”

“Just double checking. Do you want your Funyuns now or…?”

“Maybe later. The coffee would be nice, though.”

“Say no more.” Kenny said, handing Clyde the cup.

“...I kinda wanna be upstairs.”

“That’s fair.”

* * *

The two moved upstairs. As Clyde curled back into his blankets, Kenny sat on the end of the bed, waiting to figure out how to start the conversation, if Clyde wanted to start a conversation at all.

After a couple hours of silence, Clyde finally spoke up.

“I should have listened to her.”

“Hm?”

“I should have put up that goddamn toilet seat.”

“How were you, or anyone really, supposed to know that that would happen?”

“It wasn’t about her at first. It was about my sister.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t have to be such a bitch about it.” Kenny scoffed. “What was more fucked up was that she apologized for not being harder. Like, what?”

Clyde sighed, and the two returned to a melancholy silence.

Eventually, Kenny spoke up again.

“I liked her lemon bars. Those were pretty good.”

“The best.”

“And I didn’t know that she knew Dutch.”

“No, she spoke it pretty well. She was proud of it.”

“I would be too.”

The two sighed in content before Clyde spoke up again.

“What the fuck was up with the TSA? I mean, I get it in a sense, but really? We had to monitor EVERYONE who had to shit?”

“What was more fucked up was that everyone made  _ you  _ the guilty one. But yeah, that was fucking outrageous.”

“What was weirder was that we were all using it wrong anyways!”

The two had a hearty laugh about that.

* * *

Eventually, the night got later, so Kenny decided to head back home. As she opened the front door, Clyde grabbed her hand.

“Hey. Thanks again for being here today. I, um, can’t really express how grateful I really am to have a friend like you.”

“Oh, it’s really no problem. If you need to talk, just hit me up, ok?”

Clyde smiled.

“Yeah, alright.”


End file.
